Hashi Mokushi (TBF)
Hashi Mokushi (端を黙示, Lit Translation, "Apocalypse of the End") is a former Soul Reaper of the 9th Division for unknown reasons has left the Gotei 13 and Soul Society after unwillingly gaining the abominable powers of a Hollow, turning him into a Visored. Appearance: Hashi appears as a young, late teenaged man with a muscular body throughout and numerous scars across his back, arms and legs, with only a single scar running down in a diagonal cross from his left down to his right. Hashi has medium length, dark brown hair which is left in a wavy appearance, at times covering his brown brows and hazel eyes. His attire is a very dark, mysterious get-up. He dons a black sleeved T-shirt, along with a black short sleeved trench coat with a high-slanted jacket with a studded pattern around the edge of the sleeves. He also wears a medieval silver cross that hangs by silver chains around his neck for unknown reasons. Hashi also wears a pair of black gloves with metal studded bracelets that match his metal studded boots, with his smooth black pants. Personality: Hashi Mokushi, despite the traumatic experiences and battles he's been through, remains as he always has been. A calm, serene, and energetic individual. Hashi has been known to see the better in almost any situation, no matter how dire or consequential the outcomes are or the outcomes of his actions. He's been known to think clearly and focus moreso in the heat of battle or the distraught ruin of despair than any known individual within his Division and even moreso compared to the other Lieutenants of his time. Hashi's disposition towards the Soul Society is mostly of shame, however, being imbued with the powers of a Hollow is known to be strictly forbidden, and it brings great dismay upon his heart whenever he crosses paths with a former comrade or subordinate he knew from the Gotei 13. However, his drive for survival ultimately takes priority, and any battle with his comrades usually goes towards him at least trying to retreat, but kill as the last option. Hashi's view on Hollows is that of neutrality, only killing them if they step out of line and attack a human or plus, comrade or friend, just because they have, knowing that Hollows were once individuals like himself. If he meets a sentient Hollow or moreover a Arrancar, he would try to reason with them or try to understand their motives before ever pursuing a violent option. Hashi's feelings about other Visoreds has always been not of belonging but of mere respect and understanding, knowing all those who bear the burden of a Inner Hollow usually have particular problems or hatred towards themselves or those that were accursed with the abominable power. Hashi treats humans with the same feelings he would treat a Soul that has passed on, never belittling them nor raising them above passed-on Souls, just knowing that in his own eyes, everyone is equal in one way or another. During his encounter with Run Ryūsaki, Hashi insisted on returning his neighbours to their lives and even committed to fighting Run in order to protect them, showing his resolve in protecting humanity, despite his rogue status. Synopsis: (First Appearance): Psychotic Lesbian and the Wandering Visored History: In progress... Powers/Abilities: Incredible Spiritual Power: Formerly a Lieutenant of the 9th Division, Hashi boasts tremendous amounts of Spiritual Power that's grown and matured since his time as a Soul Reaper. As he trained and adapted to use his Visored powers, his original Soul Reaper powers grew as well, now coming to terms of being at least a Junior Captain-Class without using his Visored Mask to boost his powers. He also retains amazing control over his Spiritual Energy, allowing him to use Kido and other techniques with higher precision and ease, as well as using it for inventive or practical uses unorthodox for normal Soul Reapers of the Gotei 13. Zanjutsu Master: Hashi was known in the Soul Society for his gift in swordsmanship, even back when he enrolled in the Shino Academy. Hashi has shown countless times his ability to adapt and overcome situations using just his blade, later on learning several different styles of sword fighting. After achieving the rank of Lieutenant, he became renowned for his mastery of Zanjutsu, being only 2nd to his Captain and a few others of his superior's caliber. After being imbued with his Visored powers, he had since honed his powers within the arts of the blade, has perfected stances, techniques, and styles of swordsmanship since, becoming a living terror with his blade. Way of the Onmitsukido #5, Sutorobo Hanten (ストロボ反転, Lit Translation, "Flash Back,"): A special Flash Step technique where one approaches an opponent close quarters then, within a moment's notice, 'Steps' backwards avoiding contact with the enemy's attack as well as off-setting them mentally, then immediately 'Steps' forward to where they were. As this is no ordinary dodging maneuver the Flash Step can accomplish, only highly skilled practitioners can accomplish this feat, anyone up close and unfamiliar with this technique will see it as if the attacker has disappeared entirely, and the attack will have already been launched after Hashi reappears. Kidō Specialist: While not his forthmost skill, Hashi's innate natural control with Spiritual Energy has allowed him to learn and adapt Kidō Spells with ease and skill, allowing him to learn Kidō Spells at a higher rate and adapt them to multiple facets, as well as control the direction in utilizing Spells. Hashi since leaving the Soul Society, has adapted his natural gifts of Kidō and began teaching himself new spells of his own design, allowing him a upper hand against other Kidō users or Soul Reapers altogether while also giving him an edge against unknowing Hollows or Fullbringers. Hohō Master: Being one of the forthmost skill he honed besides the blade, Hashi has adapted this skill with great prodigious skill, attaining techniques that not many have achieved who use Flash Step. His control over his Spiritual Energy has allowed him to use it at less cost to his stamina and Spiritual Power, as well as use it repetitiously and for long distances, increasing his speed and timing. Hakuda Specialist: While also not his forthright area of expertise, Hashi had learned the hard way while being trained in the 9th Division that when one loses the sword or the energy to use spells, it always comes down to how well you use your body. Training his body to near perfection, Hashi attained acrobatic and athletic prowess that allows him to maneuver and fight hand-to-hand at a high degree, as well as unleash some devestatingly strong power behind his punches or kicks, learning and later on developing his own Hakuda techniuqes. Keen Intellect/Cunning: Hashi has been, ever since his enrollment in the Shino Academy, remarked for his keen eye for detail and high intelligence, passing the written exams with near flying colors as well as using unique studying methods that's allowed him to pass where others have been seen to fail. Because of this, Hashi has always stayed one step ahead of the Punishment Force or other Gotei 13 compatriots who've sought him out or pursued him, always trying to maintain strategies with alternative routes or back up plans, finding that no plan succeeds with contact with the enemy. His keen eye has also allowed him to deduce enemies and their capabilities within a short amount of time fighting or observing them, as well as finding weak spots within sword styles or the construct of spells. High Endurance: Despite his normal appearance, Hashi has a high level of endurance, able to take hard strikes and hits while remaining at optimum capacity. He was once said to have three holes in his chest while combatting a half dozen vicious Hollows while remaining on his feet despite falling unconscious afterwards, was testament of how high his ability to keep fighting and remaining alive has been. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Cross Necklace: Although Hashi has only attained this as a near permanent memento when he became rogue, Hashi has always been seen wearing this necklace during his time in a Gigai as a Soul Reaper from the 9th Division. The significance of this object is known only to himself, and has yet to be revealed to any. Spirit Tracker: Similar to a Soul Phone, Hashi has a multi-purpose phone *yes, it tells time XD* that allows him to hone in on Spiritual Pressures of different sorts, even unknowns. Its range is up to 2 Kilometers, and its appearance is that of a black, sleek touch-screen phone installed with a specialized computer and camera as well. Zanpakuto: Kaiō (海王, Lit Translation, "Sea King."): Kaiō is a black threaded upon brass hilt, with an oval shaped guard with sea horses gliding along in a enamored style, and a 4 1/2 long katana blade covered by a obsidian sheathe. Shikai Form: When spoken the Release Command, "Declare Majestically," Kaiō takes the form of a unique appearance similar to a Halberd. The end part of the Halberd is a crescent blade at the end of a long, obsidian pole, with a perpindicular blade in the form of a thinner, more angled crescent in the opposite direction. Runes enamored along the end of the blade show that of a archaic language almost similar to that of Atlantean. There is also a silver band wrapped around near the pommel of the Halberd. Kaiō's Abilities: Kaiō is a Water-based Zanpakuto with a plethora of abilities involving the element of water, from forming it out of the atmosphere and fueld by his Spiritual Energy, to creating mist to create camoflauge, and even causing water to explode in a form of Hydrogen bomb, Kaiō is the most multi-attribute and strongest Water-based Zanpakuto known in the Soul Society. Bankai Name: Bankai, Yūdai Kaiō (雄大海王, Lit Translation, "Majestic Sea King.") Bankai Form: When Hashi releases his Bankai, a huge erruption of water billows from around his body and underneath his feet, raising him high up in the air, propelled by the water. Once it reaches the height of 50 stories, it then releases the mighty tsunami wave of water, completely covering the battlefield and beyond in a deep, wake of water. When Hashi descends to the middle of the mass of water, he will have donned a pair of Atlantean vambraces, shin guards, breast plate, and a elaborate jagged crown with his weapon remaining the same all decorated in obsidian black, along with a golden handled version of his Shikai. Bankai Abilities: His control over water becomes near instinctual, able to command the moisture around him to higher degrees and cause the water around him to instaneously change in shape and size, from causing erupting searing geysers to huge sea serpents, his imagination is the only limit to his Bankai's power. He also gains physical attributes bonus, making him faster, stronger than his previous form. Visored Powers: Visored Mask: Hashi's mask takes the form of a quintet bladed, aquatic mask with white tinted alabaster coloring with black & golden enamorings near the eyes, the eyes slits in a diagonal strike pointing from opposite side down towards the nostril, red in color when donned. Soul Reaper Augmentation: Like all Visoreds, Hashi's Visored powers allow him to bolster his Soul Reaper powers at a immense level, allowing him to do greater damage, finer control of his Zanpakuto's powers, as well as increase his physical attributes to recieve damage without much harm as well as increasing his strength/speed/agility. Cero: Like the majority of Visoreds, Hashi has the ability to use Cero, a Hollow technique which gathers spiritual energy of himself/herself to a single point before unleashing it at his/her foes, causing high amounts of incineration damage as well as explosive proportions. Hashi's particular Cero is a Dark Blue, and has a wide radius for both destruction and discharge. Behind the Scenes/Trivia: *Hashi Mokushi is inspired by the Bleach character Kaien Shiba and one of my Fanon characters, Ryouken Aizen. *Although his Zanpakuto appears to be large and used for brute force attacks, Hashi can use it with a graceful art, reflected off his precise control over water that is contrast to the Zanpakuto's weapon form. *Hashi is a counterpart to one of my main Protagonists from the other BFF Wiki, Daisuke Hayate. He's calm, practical, and thinks rationally. Whereas Daisuke Hayate is brash, reckless, and hotheaded. The one thing they do share in common is their cheerful personalities. *I plan to branch out his abilities and character throughout the Forum, probably develop him into one of my most wide power selection characters in my arsenal. * His Theme Song is Anthem of the Lonely, from the Artist, Nine Lashes. Quote(s): (Hashi chiding Run Ryūsaki) "Is that it? I'd expect better from Lieutenants...but I guess spellcraft is all you're good for, right?" Category:Character Category:Male Category:Males Category:Former Shinigami Category:9th Division Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Visored